1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motors, and more particularly to a stator for use in a claw pole permanent magnet motor. The present invention relates also to a method for making the stator.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, remarkable progress has been made in miniaturization of various devices. Accordingly, various devices have adopted a plurality of specific motors as required for their functions. Step motors are best suited in particular for positioning control.
Usually a step motor includes a stator with windings wound therearound, and a rotor disposed rotatably inside the stator. The stator includes a pair of stator yokes facing towards each other. Each of the yokes includes a plurality of pole teeth extending perpendicularly therefrom. The pole teeth of the two yokes are intermeshed with each other with a gap therebetween, and cooperatively form a cylinder so that the windings can wind thereon. Resin is contained in the gaps of the pole teeth of the two yokes to fix the two yokes together. A bearing seat is arranged in the stator receiving a bearing therein. The rotor has a shaft being rotatably received in the bearing and a shell arranged around the shaft. A tube is arranged between the bearing and the shell to support the shell thereon.
However, as the tube and the bearing consisting of the support of the rotor are not integral, which causes the mounting of the rotor to the stator to be laborious; furthermore, it is difficult to precisely assemble the bearing, the tube and the rotor separately on the stator; when one of the parts is mounted with a positional error, the performance of the whole motor is adversely affected. For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for a motor which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.